Moment Of Truth
by midnyt.shadow
Summary: Something has been bothering the greatest actor of our generation. He managed to save his favorite Random from The James Conroy. Will he finally be able to set his greatest fear free or will he be a chicken. Channy


Here is my 2nd story.

Once again **I do not own anything.**

Not **Sonny with a chance **

**OR **

**Moment of trut****h** that is sung by one of my favorite band** FM Static.**

* * *

**_[This entire story would be from Chad's P.O.V]_**

She was slowly drifting to sleep at the passenger's seat.

Curled up into a ball, watching the rain drops fall.

She yawned lightly as she turned the heater on.

"Thanks Chad," she rubbed her arm for more warmth.

Then she turned the radio on.

"For what?" I glanced at my side view mirror.

"For getting me away from James"

She started to make imaginary drawings with her finger on the window.

"Could have done it for anyone." I saw her eyes roll.

I made a turn then a sudden curiosity came across her face.

"Where are we going?" She sat up properly.

I glared at her "You are not my type." then I stopped.

"I'm running out of gas." I unbuckled my seatbelt.

She still seemed to be confused.

"You want to get something to eat or drink?" I opened my door and saw her shake her head.

I shrugged and went inside the gasoline store.

It only has been 15 minutes and I was back.

I buckled my seatbelt and started the engine.

I started to drive again then I realized that it was awfully quiet.

I looked at the brunette, who was curled up into a ball once again.

Her angelic face was glowing in to the dark.

God! I have to focus! I sighed then I listened to the music.

I peeked at the clock which says 12:26am

I hadn't realized it was that late.

Then I heard the tune of my old favorite song.

_Moment of truth._

I didn't really get the meaning back then,

Maybe because I was just new in Mackenzie Falls and things were getting intense.

I let out another sigh.

But I knew it was too good to be true,

I could never relate to any love songs because I had no one to dedicate it too.

I looked at her once again,

Her lips were so kissable,

I was still drowning into her eyes even when it's closed.

She light up the dark night,

She was more sparkly than the stars in heaven.

She was an angel sent for me.

Only for me.

I couldn't hold it inside me anymore.

I was going to explode.

Then a loud beep snapped me back to reality.

I was really losing me head.

She snuggled up to my side of the seat and hugged my arm that was resting on the armrest.

As I stopped the car I watched her slowly opening her eyes.

Those puddles chocolate was luring me in closer but I managed to pull myself together.

"Am I home yet?" She stretched and looked around.

"Why are we at the beach?" I completely ignored her and got out of the car.

I opened her side of the door and waited for her to get out.

"So…" she hissed.

"So?" I started to walk.

"Why are we here!" she snapped.

I shrug; it wasn't long when I found my favorite spot in the beach was.

It was a small hill over looking the majestic beach.

She gave me what's-going-on look.

"Well ermm…" I was getting nervous in the worst way.

"Are you alright?" she seemed concerned.

"I'm just gonna come out and say this well no, im gonna sing this instead!"

She was shocked "Chad Dylan Copper sings?!"

"There's a lot you don't know about me." I cleared my throat and started to sing.

_"Here we are, in the best years of our lives  
With no way of knowing, when the  
Wheel stop spinning 'cause  
We don't know where we're going"_

I started to loosen up and closed my eyes.

_"And here we are, on the best day of our lives  
And it's a go, lets make it last, so cheers you  
All to that, 'cause this moment's never comin' back"_

I continued to sing.

_"I used to know her brother  
But I never knew I loved her  
Till the day she laid her eyes on me  
Now I'm jumpin' up and down  
She's the only one around  
And she means every little thing to me"_

I opened my eyes to glance at her.

Her eyes twinkled.

_"I've got your picture in my wallet  
And your phone number to call it  
And I miss you more whenever I think about you  
I've got your mixed tape in my walkman  
Been so long since we've been talkin'  
And in a few more days we'll both hook up  
Forever and ever"_

I looked deep into her eyes

_"And here I am, on the west coast of American  
And I've been tryin' to think for weeks of all the ways to ask you  
And now I've brought you to the place  
Where I've poured my heart out, a million times  
For a million reasons, to offer it to you"_

Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

_"I used to know her brother  
But I never knew I loved her  
Till the day she laid her eyes on me now  
I'm jumpin' up and down  
She's the only one around  
And she means every little thing to me  
I've got your picture in my wallet  
And your phone number to call it  
And I miss you more whenever I think about you  
I've got your ---"_

Tears were now flowing down her cheeks.

"No. Sonny! Don't do that."

I pulled her into a hug,

We stayed this way for what seems forever.

"Chad..." I pulled away.

"Sonny?" I held her hands.

"That's the sweetest song I've ever heard." She wiped her tears.

I smiled.

"I'm sure the girl you wrote that song to would ermm be very happy" that's when she lost me.

"Wha-" "Good luck." She quickly added.

What! She actually thought I sang that song for another girl!

And I thought she was smart.

I stopped her before she walked away.

But it wasn't the hold-her-wrist kind of thing.

It was more of like kiss-me kind of thing.

I felt a spark.

I've never felt it when I kissed any other girl.

Then the spark started a fire work.

After a few minutes we parted away.

"Well that was…"

"Awesome?"

"Yea" she then quickly looked the other way.

"What's wrong?" I hugged her from her waist.

"Nothing im good"

"good?"

"Yea im fine"

"Seriously fine?"

"Ok Chad this sound's like one of our day to day fights in a romantic way"

She looked at me in the eye.

"I have my moments."

"You sure do."

"I'm just glad you're finally mine."

"Im yours?"

"Well ermm… I thought that we were I mean the kis--"

She kissed me again.

"Yeah. I just wanted to make sure that you're mine too."

We held hands and walked to the shore.

This was definitely a day to remember.

* * *

Please **Review!**

Please..Please..Please.

More coming soon.

**Thanks for being so awesome!**


End file.
